


I'll Love You for Eternity

by MelodicAscent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A really cute story, But I've done AUs before so I suppose you'll deal with it, F/M, I aged them up so it actually makes sense, I honestly have no idea what to put in these tags, Just read it and you'll understand, Sorry if time skips bother you, They've been dating for a year, just read it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicAscent/pseuds/MelodicAscent
Summary: Keith and Pidge have been dating for a year. Keith is ready to take the next step, but he's freaking out. Good thing he has the rest of Voltron to help him out where he lacks in the romance field.





	I'll Love You for Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, back to my old format of going back and forth between perspectives. Enjoy!

Keith looked around, satisfied with the location he’d chosen. His breath was shaky, his nervousness evident in everything he did.

Lance placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, it’ll all work out. Knowing her, she’ll be thrilled. Now, stop stressing and go get her. I’m gonna go get something to eat.” Lance disappeared, leaving Keith alone to his thoughts.

They’d only been dating for a year. He was still scared it was too soon. She was only 18, after all. He had three years on her.

 _It doesn’t matter,_ that little voice in his head told him. _You love her, so it doesn’t matter._

He closed his eyes, clenching his fists. He took a deep breath. Then he made his way back to the Castle of Lions.

\-----

Pidge lay face down on her bed, breathing softly into her pillow as she slept. At some point the night before, she’d stopped tinkering with green, too tired to continue, and made her way to her room, passing out face down. She’d remained asleep for most of the day, which had given Keith the perfect opportunity to plan his little surprise without arousing any suspicion.

After sleeping for roughly ten hours, Pidge woke up, yawning. She glanced at the clock, then groaned. She hadn’t wanted to sleep so late, and she wondered why nobody had bothered to wake her up.

Her eyes drifted to something foreign in her room. Her clutter was normal and she was used to it, which enabled her to see the smallest details that were out of place. A sealed envelope sat on the ground near the door.

Pidge changed into clean clothes and picked up the letter.

_I know you’re tired from sleeping so long,  
But there’s something for you that I know won’t be wrong  
Follow the string to find me there waiting  
There’s something for you, the girl that I’m dating_

The envelope had been stabbed and a string tied to it. It started green, leading underneath her door, where it began to transition to red. Curious, she stood up, shoving the letter in her pocket and gathering up the string as she followed it through the halls.

Red and green. Alternating colors back and forth along the line. If Pidge hadn’t figured out who it was from the handwriting, the colors were a dead giveaway. So the real question was, what in the world was Keith planning?

\-----

“Mission: Eternal Partner is a go,” said Lance through the walkie talkie. They chose not to use their coms for two reasons: One, because Pidge could potentially listen in on them, and two, Keith was dressed nicely, and it wouldn’t make sense for him to wear his helmet.

“She’s awake?” he responded, anxiously gripping the device.

“Yep. Coran just saw her following the string through the security cameras. She’s on her way. Are you in position?”

Keith pulled on his tie, looking at his reflection in his knife. “Yep,” he sighed, the anxiety evident in his voice.

“Relax, mullet, it’ll work. Trust me on this.”

Keith slipped the walkie-talkie into his pocket.

This was going to be a long evening.

\-----

Pidge realized she had a problem when she could no longer hold the large ball of string in her small hand.

With the way things were going, she had a long way to go as she threaded her way through the castle halls. Of course, it wasn’t like she was following blindly. Occasionally, she’d see something on the walls. A picture of her and Keith here, a copy of a message from his time in the Blade of Marmora there. Bits and pieces of the puzzle.

She could tell that Lance had played a huge part in the planning for this. There was no way Keith had done it all on his own. The final clue was the rose petals.

It started with just a few, spread pretty far apart. Gradually, they were getting closer and closer together, some in small clusters instead of on their own.

With all of her staring at the ground, she didn’t see the green fabric before walking into it.

Backing up, she looked up to see a simple green sun dress hanging from the ceiling. A long piece of wire connected the hanger to the ceiling so it hung low enough for Pidge to reach up and take it down. And of course, the dress just happened to be hanging right outside the bathroom. Shrugging, she grabbed the dress from the hanger and walked into the bathroom.

\-----

“I told you she’d like the dress,” Lance said, an edge of triumph in his voice.

“Um, from what I recall, you were the one who kept trying to get me to buy something more extravagant and flashy. _I_ picked the dress.” Keith let out an exasperated sigh. But at least there was one less thing he had to worry about.

“Guys,” Hunk interjected, “now’s not the time to argue. She’ll be reaching the kitchen soon, which means I’ll need radio silence for a bit while I talk to her.”

With that, the walkie talkie’s fell silent. Keith pulled the bandana out of his pocket. He looked at the patterns, tracing them with his fingers. She was coming closer and closer.

\-----

The dress was surprisingly comfortable. It wasn’t revealing in any way, just how Pidge liked it. The V-neck collar stopped well above where she’d feel uncomfortable. The dress fell to just past her knees. The cap sleeves worked as well. The dress itself wasn’t too tight, but still managed to highlight the feminine curves she usually kept hidden. Overall, she felt pretty good.

It felt weird, wearing a dress again. She hadn’t worn anything like it since before joining Voltron. It felt weird to see herself in a dress with short hair. It almost felt like something was missing.

Shaking her head to get out of her thoughts, Pidge left the bathroom and continued following the string and petals. _Clinging to the past won’t get you anywhere. It’s time to look to the future._

A distinct smell cut through the air. Pidge took a deep breath, sighing in contentment. She walked into the kitchen, at this point pushing the ball with her foot to keep it wrapping itself up. Hunk laughed.

“You don’t have to take the string with you. But thanks for starting to wrap it up, it will be easier for me to clean up later.” Hunk picked up the ball and set it on the counter. “Here, Keith wanted me to make sure you got these.”

Hunk handed Pidge a cupcake and an envelope. She licked at the frosting as she read the note inside.

_I know that this cupcake is sweet,  
A very nice scavenger treat  
Eat and move on  
It won’t be too long  
Before where the two of us meet._

Pidge laughed. “A limerick? Seriously? This poetry has Shiro written all over it.”

“What, did you expect Keith to write cute messages on his own?”

Pidge tossed the cupcake wrapper at him. “Thanks for the sweets. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more string to follow.” Pidge left through the other door and continued to follow the string.

\-----

“Shiro, what’s the deal with the poetry?” Hunk asked once Pidge left the kitchen.

“I…liked taking poetry classes in high school. I thought I could help Keith with it.”

Lance chimed in. “More like you thought it’d be more romantic than Keith just writing single-sentence messages.”

“Hey, you agreed with me that it would be a good idea.”

“Doesn’t stop it from being cheesy.”

Keith rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He didn’t regret getting help from the guys, but he wished they’d stop making a big deal out of the little things. Ultimately, all the details had been confirmed by him. There had been lots of other ideas, but only the ones that Keith approved of had been used.

Another voice cut through. Allura. “Keith, hang on a second. I’m looking at this video feed, and I think I have something that will accent Pidge’s outfit. It was Matt’s idea. Is it alright if I go meet her?”

“Sure, I guess. I trust you with fashion more than Lance.”

“Hey!”

\-----

Pidge stopped, hearing rushed footsteps coming towards her. Allura appeared in front of her, holding something in her hand. “Here,” she said, handing the bag over to Pidge.

Pidge reached in and pulled out a headband. It was just a simple green plastic headband, but it matched Pidge’s dress. She put it on, using her phone camera as a mirror. She smiled. That’s what had been missing.

“Matt said you used to wear these all the time. I happen to own a few, so I decided to let you borrow this one. You look lovely, Pidge.”

With that, Allura left, letting Pidge continue to follow the string and ever growing piles of petals.

The rose petals transitioned into multiple kinds of petals in various different colors. It only took a second for Pidge to realize that the colors matched the colors of Voltron. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. It was silly, but it was sweet anyway.

She was stopped by Lance, who stepped in front of her from behind a pillar in the ballroom. “Hey there, Pidge. Keith wanted you to have these. I promise, this is the last terrible poem.”

Lance handed Pidge a flower…wait, no, it was fake. Pidge laughed. “I don’t know if it’s because he didn’t feel like getting a more expensive flower, or if Matt told him about my hay fever so he got a fake flower to not trigger my allergies. Either way, this is rather amusing.”

“I know, right? I told him to get you a real flower and that you would accept it even if you couldn’t breathe, but he freaked out and bought the fake one instead.”

Pidge opened the envelope and was greeted with an acrostic poem.

_Patient  
Ingenious  
Daring  
Great  
Expert_

“So, I can tell that it was Shiro’s idea to do the poems, but I can also tell that he didn’t help with them. He seriously let Keith write these on his own?”

Lance shrugged. “Keith wouldn’t let him help. He wanted them to be special.”

“Well, they certainly have personality…”

Pidge shoved the last poem in her pocket. Thank goodness Keith had bought a dress with pockets.

“See ya later, Lance,” she said, following the string out of the ballroom.

\-----

Keith could hear her footsteps coming down the hall, muffled slightly by the petals she was stepping on. He hid behind one of the parts of wall the jutted out. She walked past him and walked to a chair eyeing it curiously. Since the string ended, she sat down in the chair. That’s when Keith put the blindfold over her eyes.

“What the-“ she stopped fighting quickly as she recognized the smell of Keith in the bandana over her eyes. A familiar hand took hers and pulled her up from the chair, leading her in a different direction.

Keith said nothing, knowing that there was a certain feeling that could be ruined if he said the wrong thing. His walkie-talkie was turned off to prevent any unwanted interruptions from the other paladins.

Pidge felt the cool air first as they walked out of the castle, felt the grass beneath her shoes. It was oddly soft, almost like fur, likely a characteristic of whatever planet they were on. That’s how she knew she wasn’t on Earth.

She next felt the incline as she was led up a hill. And finally, she heard the sounds of…something. She didn’t recognize it, but she figured it was some form of wildlife.

In an instant, the blindfold was removed, and she gasped. The sight in front of her was breathtaking. Below, the castle of lions sat on the border of a technologically advanced city, the colorful lights illuminating the town. Above, countless stars sparkled. Pidge realized that she’d never seen such a sight before. “Wait, how…how can we see the stars? Shouldn’t the light pollution from the city be too dense?”

Keith shook his head. “Do you hear that? The creatures on this planet. They absorb light to live. Unlike plants on Earth, that use photosynthesis, these things literally eat light. So there’s no light pollution above the city. Now, watch this.”

Keith whistled loud enough to startle all the nearby creatures. They took to the sky, crying out in surprise.

They made fireflies look insignificant.

Glowing animals of all kinds surrounded them. Birds, mammals, and reptiles lit up the hillside as they shuffled around, having been woken up against their will. Pidge’s jaw dropped at the sight, then snapped shut again as Keith took her hand and got down on one knee.

“Katie Holt. I know we’ve only been dating for a year, but over the past year, you made me feel something I hadn’t felt in years: love. You made me feel special. You broke down my walls and got me to open up. You comforted me when my mom died right after I found her. You stuck by me as we won the war. You talked to me while I worked with the Blade of Marmora. You taught me how to read quantum frequencies. You’ve been the left hand to my right. Pidge, I love you.”

Pidge felt tears threatening at her eyes as Keith reached into his pocket. “And because I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will…will you marry me? Will you stand by my side until the end of time?”

Pidge gasped as Keith opened the box, revealing a ring with an emerald embedded in it. It wasn’t huge, didn’t stand out very much, but it was gorgeous. Pidge nodded, unable to find the words to express herself. Keith grinned, standing up and putting the ring on her left hand, before hugging her tightly.

Finally, Pidge found the words. “Yes, Keith, I’ll marry you. I’ll love you for eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to ideas for more Kidge fics. There's not enough of these out there, so I want to make as many as I can so that those of you who are like me and ship something that literally nobody else does, this is the place for you! Suggestions are very welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~Melodic Ascent


End file.
